


Prefect Bathroom

by charmed_seconds



Series: A Snake and a Lion [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed_seconds/pseuds/charmed_seconds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry follows his favorite prefect into the bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prefect Bathroom

Harry slipped into the mist filled room, his footsteps silent and his body hidden underneath his father’s old invisibility cloak. He crept up towards his unsuspecting prey, the blond man lounging in the large prefect bathtub. With a sinister smirk, Harry tip toed he way behind the snoozing man.  Leaning over the side, Harry held his hands over the blond’s face.

Suddenly, silver eyes snapped open and Harry squealed as he was pulled into the warm water. Sputtering as he surfaced, Harry glared at the snickering blond. “Draco! What the hell?!?”

Draco smirked and crossed his arms over his chest, “ _You_ were the one sneaking up on me Golden Boy, so don’t even try to pin this one on me.”

              Harry glared at his smirking boyfriend, the Slytherin obviously proud of himself. “I’m all wet.”

              “Yes, that’s what usually happens when someone ends up in water.” Drawled Draco.

              Hushing his lover with a glare, Harry felt around, “Damn it where is my cloak.”

              “At the bottom most likely,” replied Draco. Leaning forward, he grasped Harry’s wrist, “We’ll get it afterwards,”

              “After what?” Harry asked, his eyes wide.

              Draco smirked, “You’ll see.”


End file.
